


The Invitation

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, Heavenly Pair, M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji agreed to something that might grow over their heads.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensilverserpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-09-24 & 2019-10-19

''He looks beautiful like this, doesn't he?'' whispered Yukimura into Tezuka's ear. ''Keep watching him. See how hard he is? The little slut loves being watched.'' Yukimura continued to purr while working his fingers over Tezuka's body.

Kunimitsu could only agree. Fuji looked so high on pleasure with Sanada playing the tensai's body like an instrument.

A dark smile, that promised an even more exquisite torture, spread on Sanada's lips. ''Seiichi, bring Tezuka closer. He needs to see this.''

Kunimitsu felt Yukimura's iron like grip only for a few seconds, showing him how the slighter frame betrayed the other captain's strength, the sensation made him gasp. The action promised consequences if he should not follow, not that Tezuka wanted to resist.

Yukimura positioned Tezuka with a prime view of Fuji's ass, showing off Sanada's handiwork, well stretched and dripping with lube.

''Good. Your audience is in place, now what do you say Fuji-chan?''

Tezuka could see how Fuji's whole body shook with need at Sanada's words.

''P- please watch this slut getting trained.''

Sanada hummed approvingly. ''Good boy. You'll get your reward.''

The raven haired male steadied Fuji with one hand, while his other went to the brunette's loosened hole slowly pressing deeper until he was fisting him wrist deep.

Fuji quickly turned into a babbling, moaning mess of pleasure. At first Sanada's movements had been slow and careful by now they were powerful and fast, rocking Fuji's whole body.

Tezuka couldn't take his eyes off the show before him. 

Firm yet gentle caresses accompanied Yukimura's velvety voice. ''I could give you such exquisite pleasure too. All you need to do is relax and submit.''

That one sentence was all it took to turn Tezuka into putty in Yukimura's hands. His entire being relaxed willing to accept whatever Yukimura would do to him.

''So beautiful. Keep watching Fuji and stay relaxed.''

And Tezuka did. He could feel strong hands slowly making their way down his body in a sensual massage. Warmed-up lube got gently massaged around his ring, soft pressure ghosting across it.

''Such a good boy. So willing, giving in so easily. ''

A soft moan escaped Tezuka at the praise Yukimura kept showering him with, while his body eagerly opened up for the bluenette.

It wasn't much of a stretch but the steady strokes over his prostate were making Tezuka's head swim with pleasure, sweet and yet tortures. 

Fuji's sobs of pleasure-pain echoed in the air as Sanada fisted the petite brunette through orgasm after orgasm regardless of his need for rest and Tezuka watched just like he had been told to.

It was so easy to obey Yukimura, the pleasure it earned him was addictive. His whole body trembled when another dry orgasm was milked from his prostate. ''Yes, that's it Mitsu. Keep cumin for my touch. So good for me, my kitten.'' Tezuka could only mewl in response, being Yukimura's kitten sounded so right to his pleasure addled mind.

Syuusuke felt like he was losing his mind, Sanada's abusive fisting made him so painfully over-stimulated and yet the pain started to feel good, so good. It was as if a switch had been flipped, one moment he wanted to get away and the next he pushed into the other's thrusts. ''More! Please, hurts sooo good.'' Sanada chuckled. It seemed like Fuji finally broke. ''Don't worry slut. I'm not going to stop until you pass out.''

Yukimura could see that Fuji wouldn't last much longer, the poor little one could barely keep himself up anymore. 

Tezuka on the other hand was almost purring in pleasure, fully relaxed and content against his support. ''Now my sweet kitten cum for me one last time. Show me how good my touch feels.''

A deep moan tumbled from Tezuka's lips when Yukimura started to stroke his cock while milking him. His last orgasm for the night was approaching fast and as much as Tezuka didn't want the pleasure to stop, he'd listen to Yukimura as he was his good kitten after all.

Through the white haze of reaching his peak, Tezuka was vaguely aware of Fuji's scream before slowly drifting to sleep.

''Think they'd be willing to try this again, Genichirou?'' Yukimura asked while gently stroking Tezuka's hair.

''I'm sure they will be, Seiichi. Very sure. '' Answered Sanada with a smirk.

*

Tezuka woke up in a large and comfortable bed, still feeling the pleasant bonelessness of a very good round of sex. Next to him Fuji slowly started to stir.

''Morning.'' Sleep still clung heavily to Fuji's slightly rough voice.

''Good morning, Syuusuke.''

''Where are we?''

''I'd say still in Yukimura's and Sanada's bedroom.''

''Oh.''

''How are you feeling, really?''

''Fucked. Sore, a little achy and fucked. You?''

''Still sensitive but not much else. Yukimura was very gentle.'' A slight blush spread on Kunimitsu's face, when he unbidden recalled the pleasure of those gentle touches.

''They really got us good, didn't they?''

Tezuka only hummed in agreement and asked, ''Did you enjoy yourself?''

Fuji's soft fidgeting and blush were enough for Tezuka to know the answer.

''Did you?''

Again Tezuka only hummed, still not ready to state the answer out loud. After all it still was a lot to take in. They both had been shown how much they enjoyed kinks they never even thought about before and yet Tezuka was sure that both of them wouldn't want to go on without those again.

''Would you want to do this again?''

''And again? And again?''

Kunimitsu knew they would say yes any time Yukimura and Sanada would ask which made him suggest, ''More permanently.''

''More permanently.''


End file.
